Maxie And Kaitlin- Fix You
by Jabi07
Summary: Maxie is in California for a while and ends up befriending young and troubled Kaitlin Cooper but can he save her from herself?


**Maxie and Kaitlin- Fix You**

**Part One**

Maxie made his way out of the busy airport and into the sunshine a wide grin spread across his face, he had spent the last few months travelling around the world soaking up new people and cultures that he felt to caught up in it all to ever come back home to Bristol. He had gotten a lift to where he would be staying by some random guy he had been chatting away to during his flight, called Brad who apparently lived here in California, Orange County and by the looks of his car was not short of cash. They drove for about half hour tops before they got to gates that led you in to Orange County, Maxie gaped not quite believing what he was seeing and feeling that he was in a dream world as he felt the car stop outside a massive mansion,

"Uh here we are what you think?"

"Shit. It's amazing mate! Fucking unreal!" Brad chuckled before getting out the car and heading for the trunk of the car where Maxie followed taking his suitcase and backpack out of the trunk,

"You sure it's okay that I stay here for a bit?"

"Yeah no worries dude. My mom is cool bout it!" They made their way down the long drive and into the massive hallway,

"Mom? Chad? I'm home!" Brad calls chucking his back pack onto the floor and heading into the massive sitting room where out jumped a boy and a girl holding a sign that said "welcome home Brad"

"Surprise!" Brad jumped slightly smirking at the pair of them,

"Dude that is such a lame sign!" He says as he hugs his brother, Kaitlin however had her eye on Maxie who had now entered the sitting room smiling,

"Hello? I didn't know brad was bringing company home otherwise I would of brought over my bikini!" Brad burst out laughing,

"Nice try dude he is gay!" Kaitlin didn't seemed fazed as she shrugged,

"Brad you know I like a challenge! I'm Kaitlin Cooper I own this town!"

"Hey Kaitlin I'm Maxie. Uh it's nice to meet you all!"

It was much later on when Kaitlin got home, heading straight to her bedroom and closing the door behind her as she quietly opened her small draw of her bedside table and pulled out a clear bag which inside was some small tablets, she took two tablets and didn't take her long to fall asleep forgetting to put the tablets back into the draw so when Julie cooper opened the bedroom door and saw her daughter fast asleep with a packet of pills beside her she panicking shock Kaitlin awake,

"Oh thank god! Kaitlin baby what the hell are these? " Julie asks lifting the tablets making Kaitlin roll her eyes as she lifted herself up,

"It's pills mom. What else do they look like?"

"Don't be smart with me young lady! Have you taken any ?" Kaitlin just sighed which Julie took as a yes as she took hold of her daughters arm and dragging her out the bed and leading her out of her room and heading out the house,

"Mom what are you doing? Your hurting me!"

"Hospital. If you won't talk then maybe a doctor can give me answers that I need!"

"Your just overacting mom ! I'm ok!" Julie ignored kaitlins cries as she pushed her into the car before getting in herself locking the doors before she sped off. At the hospital Julie had to sit outside and wait while the doctor checked Kaitlin over, making Julie's mind wonder into thoughts of Marissa making her heart tug and her chest tighten as her eyes water,

"Julie? Everything alright?" Julie looked up at a frowning Kirsten whose concern made Julie more overwhelmed as she burst into tears making Kirsten wrap her arms around Julie and holding her as she cries. A few minutes later Kaitlin comes out of the room and into the corridor annoyed as she sees the twins with their mom who was talking with Julie sounding concerned, in the corner was Maxie who had just notice Kaitlin was there making her frown with embarrassment,

"Mom why you call them? Your so lame!"

"Excuse me? So now being a good mom is lame?"

"I prefer it when you didn't care! Cause this is all because of Marissa!" Kaitlin strops out of the hospital swallowing the lump in her throat not wanting to cry. The following morning as soon as she could Kaitlin left her house and sat at the pier watching people happily lying on the beach or surfers out catching the morning waves,

"Hey Kaitlin, do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure. Fancy a smoke?" Kaitlin asks offering a puff of the joint she was smoking which Maxie nodded taking some which made him smile as he thought bout Chris and how much he would love it here,

"What's making you so happy?"

"Just thinking of my mate Chris. He would of loved it here"

"Is he an old boyfriend or something?"

"No. He was my best mate well one of them but he died" Kaitlin nodded slowly,

"Yeah my friend johnny loved surfing he died to. I was there...I never speak about it or Marissa"

"Marissa?"

"Yeah my sister. She was the favourite and then on her way out of here she got herself killed" Maxie listened intently sensing the girls inner sadness and insecurities which intrigued Maxie making him wanting to know more.


End file.
